Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery and more specifically to an improved crossbow lock mechanism, which has fewer moving parts than that of the prior art.
Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,614 to Darlington et al. discloses a crossbow with improved trigger mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,990 discloses a dry-fire prevention mechanism for crossbows. U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,123 to Summers et al. discloses a crossbow trigger. U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,984 to Giroux discloses a anti dry-fire device for crossbows.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an improved crossbow lock mechanism, which prevents dry firing and has fewer moving parts than that of the prior art.